


for the girls and the gays

by raindrxpsonrxses



Category: Clone High
Genre: (hopefully), ;), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Group chat, I’ll get to it, JFK Says Himbo Rights, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, OH BOY I HAVE SO MANY HCS, Polyamory, Suck it up, Texting, Trans Character, YELL HEAH, adding noncanon clones because i want sappho, adding some other cool historical figures bc fuck you, he may or may not get a redemption arc. or he may get worse, i am literally just sitting here h, i dont rlly like abe so we’re making him cishet incel who thinks hEs cHaNgEd, joan deserves so much better guys, just you wait. Just You Wait, no explicit sexual content but like. its referenced, these teens so fuckin horny man, this is a chat fic, tw in chapter notes, yeagh x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrxpsonrxses/pseuds/raindrxpsonrxses
Summary: its a chatfic, what else can i say
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), Joan of Arc/Cleopatra (Clone High)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 105





	1. joan is a cyberbully

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> for those of you who may be ✨concerned✨, don’t be. im not writing fic about real historical figures lmao. this is clone high babey
> 
> this is just for shits nd giggles,,,,, also i am in love with sappho. the ladies of this show deserve so much better. i believe in cleo supremacy

sunday, 6:45 pm

**_the Guys... hell yeah_ **

members:

_HIMBO RIGHTS_ (jfk) **[group owner]**

 _goth gf_ (joan)

 _thats rad!!!!_ (gandhi)

 _femme fatale with massive honkas_ (cleo)

thats rad!!!!: ok but consider i am cooler and smarter than you also

goth gf: HOW

thats rad!!!!: because im cool. im a pretty crazy guy. a party animal. im a wild, unhinged son of a bitch, joan

goth gf: no tell me where the cool is

thats rad!!!!: (i was gonna do a finger gun emoji but i dont think there is one)

goth gf: what a TRAGEDY /s

thats rad!!!!: cyberbullying 😔

femme fatale with massive honkas: LMAOO

goth gf: yeah 😼😼

femme fatale with massive honkas: wait wtf change my name

femme fatale with massive honkas: change it now

femme fatale with massive honkas: _@HIMBO RIGHTS_ you are disrespecting the prettiest woman in the state

HIMBO RIGHTS: Calm

_HIMBO RIGHTS has renamed one (1) member!_

sexc broad: ...

sexc broad: i’ll allow it

HIMBO RIGHTS: 👍

goth gf: gandhi i will hunt you down

thats rad!!!!: cant hear u over the sound of my epic coolness 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎 see joan i am simply betterHHWYWHSUSJ7$_^]€]]%]€^€^_€^]$]^hHahwjwheuuuuUuwuw-7&17^]€^]${{^

HIMBO RIGHTS: Holy shit i thinj she killed him

sexc broad: unfortunate

goth gf: i am simply built different 💯

HIMBO RIGHTS: Wait did we have homewrk for tommorow

goth gf: ...yeah...

HIMBO RIGHTS: Hey joan did i ever tell u adout ur masive tits

HIMBO RIGHTS: They are very good and large

goth gf: 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

sexc: jfk?

HIMBO RIGHTS: Yea

sexc: run

HIMBO RIGHTS: On it cheif 

  
  


————

monday, 2:19 AM

thats rad!!!!: GAYS

goth gf: what now

sexc broad: ?

thats rad!!!!: ASSEMBLE

sexc broad: at this hour 😔

thats rad!!!!: QUICKLY WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE

goth gf: what the fuck

HIMBO RIGHTS: Huh

thats rad!!!!: i need your opinion

sexc broad: no im going back offline

thats rad!!!!: CLEO I NEED YOU

thats rad!!!!: AS THE ONLY TOP FEMME WLW I KNOW. PLEASE

sexc broad: GANDHI. stop teasing the bottoms :/

goth gf: square up bald boy

thats rad!!!!: joan we all know you’re a switch ANYWAY JFK ARE YOU STILL AVAILABLE

HIMBO RIGHTS: Yes . I am avelable ;)

HIMBO RIGHTS: That was a sex joke

goth gf: yeah i got it

HIMBO RIGHTS: You know . Reaby for doin it

goth gf: i understood

HIMBO RIGHTS: YOU CAN LAUGH, ITS FUNNY

goth gf:

HIMBO RIGHTS: Boo, you whore

thats rad!!!!: OK I AM GOING TO MAKE THE ANNOUNCEMENT NOW

goth gf: shh

thats rad!!!!: no

thats rad!!!!: ok here goes: NEW MINECRAFT UPDATE HAS AXOLOTLS YOU GUYS THERE WILL BE AXOLOTLS IN MINECRAFT AND ALSO GLOW SQUID

goth gf: gandhi

goth gf: if that was what you summoned me for i will kill you

thats rad!!!!: NO JOAN YOU SIMPLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND

HIMBO RIGHTS: I voted moodloom tho 👎

HIMBO RIGHTS: RIGED POLL!

thats rad!!!!: YOU GUYS ARENT GETTING EXCITED ENOUGH ABOUT THE AXOLOTLS

thats rad!!!!: PLAY MC WITH ME 

goth gf: caves will look cool tho

thats rad!!!!: I KNOW. PLAY

HIMBO RIGHTS: But the upbate comes out 2021?

thats rad!!!!: who said we’re playing the update

thats rad!!!!: GET ON MINECRAFT GROUPCHAT NOW


	2. mining diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck it. Abraham 4 today
> 
> also look me in the eye and tell me ponce +jfk arent boyfriends. i dare u
> 
> l*ncoln uses emojis unironically

monday, 2:21 AM

_**SO WE BACK IN THE MINE** _

members:

 _g spot_ (ghandi) **[group owner]**

 _elon musk kinnie_ (abe)

 _STEP ON ME_ (cleo)

 _pinkie pie_ (joan)

 _stupid_ (jfk)

 _i’m with stupid_ (ponce)

🥺👉👈 (van gogh)

 _master_ (ceasar) 

_OF LESBOS_ (sappho)

 _no bootlickers allowed_ (karl marx)

g spot: _@everyone_

g spot: PLAY NOW

pinkie pie: i will hunt you down

STEP ON ME: oh my god

elok musk kinnie: 😠

stupid: On the raelm?

g spot: yh the realm 

stupid: Realm

stupid: Thats what i said

OF LESBOS: ive been on the realm all day bitch

🥺👉👈: hdjdhdj. i would but its a school day tomorrow :/

g spot: vinnie. my man. my bro. my GUY. buddy. pal. dawg. PLEASE

🥺👉👈: h

🥺👉👈: i mean. my farm could use finishing? :)

g spot: THIS IS WHAT I LIKE TO SEE

pinkie pie: abe why do you have so much redstone

elon musk kinnie: Are you looking through my chests?

pinkie pie: yeagh

elon musk kinnie: Stop

pinkie pie: this is payback for the emotional abuse 😾

elon musk kinnie: JOAN I AM A CHANGED MAN

STEP ON ME: hm

elon musk kinnie: This is oppression

OF LESBOS: DHEJEHSJSJEJDNDJSNSDH

im with stupid: is it??

elon musk kinnie: Yes i am being robbed by joan

STEP ON ME: who said it was just joan

elon musk kinnie: Cleo no 😢

g spot: WHOS ALL ON

stupid: _@master @no bootlickers allowed_

no bootlickers allowed: me and sappho have been on since yesterday

no bootlickers: my hobbit hole is now based

master: fuck you jfk

master: i am logging on now

stupid: Only ponce can fuck me

im with stupid: cute <3

stupid: <3

OF LESBOS: awhhhhhh

g spot: VOICE CALL 

g spot: NOW

————

5:56 AM

pinkie pie: sappho can i just say the fact that you have so many flowers you just give out freely to all the ladies is so fucking iconic

OF LESBOS: thanks dear!

pinkie pie: oh! no problem dhebesnsjbdhsskhd

STEP ON ME: 👀

pinkie pie: oh shush

stupid: I have severall questions

im with stupid: me too

stupid: Ponce how did you biuld such a big house

im with stupid: jackieboy. love. dear. light of my life. you live in a dirt hut 

stupid: Bc im busy givign zombies knukle sanwiches

stupid: No time for house

im with stupid: i have 2 beds silly

stupid: 😍😍

g spot: ok im gonna say it

g spot: VINNIE WHEN DID YOU GET SO GOOD AT INTERIOR DESIGN

🥺👉👈: hjdhsdhdhdj

🥺👉👈: thank u!! :)

master: hes too soft im going to cry

🥺👉👈: pls dont cry caesar!!!!!

master: i- 🥺🥺💕

im with stupid: hey karl

no bootlickers allowed: yea?

im with stupid: how and why did you put commie propaganda in all the books in your house

no bootlickers allowed: for a laugh?????? obviously?????

stupid: Get fucked , captalism wins alweys

g spot: W

master: just finished my quartz mansion. can i get a poggers in the chat

no bootlickers allowed: nah

STEP ON ME: feudalism is pretty cool

stupid: Uhh . No

g spot: very productive gaming session boys

g spot: easy dub

elon musk kinnie: Are we going to the end or...

OF LESBOS: wait for everyone to b ready first bitch

pinkie pie: fym im PREPARED

master: same

master: full diamond armour 🤪

STEP ON ME: fuck that, netherite is where its at 

no bootlickers allowed: mom help the rich kids are back again 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

master: just bc ur wearing leather 😌✨

no bootlickers allowed: yeah but i’ll still kick dragon ass

im with stupid: can we go tomorrow?

g spot: YEAH

OF LESBOS: yell heah!

stupid: Smal problem

pinkie pie: oh fuck

stupid: I have nothing

im with stupid: ???? how??????

stupid: Hunted mob to hard :/

im with stupid: dumbass. i’ll get u weapons

stupid: I am in love with you

🥺👉👈: can we delay fight a bit shdjdjdjdh,,,,,,, i dont like fighting the dragon its really tough haha

STEP ON ME: be quick abt it

STEP ON ME: but yh get ready first

elon musk kinnie: Based


End file.
